


What a Knight on a White Horse

by StirrupEmotions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StirrupEmotions/pseuds/StirrupEmotions
Summary: Bow chicka wow wow





	1. Chapter 1

So much fucking. No plot, just fucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Comet awakes in a lather. "Another dream?! Oh, my torturous unrequited love!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

Comet jolts awake. Again? A dream within a dream?! "This is your fault, Leonardo DiCaprio!" Comet shakes his hoof at the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

"Comet, Comet"

The voice is soft, as if coming from underwater. He feels a gentle nudging on his withers.

"Comet, wake up"

At that he startles awake. 

"Huh? Wha?"

Kara is beside him. His beautiful Kara. "You were having a nightmare, but it's okay now." She pets his muzzle assuringly.

"It's all..."

Her voice begins changing,

"...going..."

Now her face is changing, shifting into a horse face,

"...to...be..."

Into the stable come their 3 centaur children, galloping circles around their bed and laughing.

"...ooooooooooookkkaaaaaaayyyy.... Night-MARE, get it?! Horse puns!"

 

The end


End file.
